I Want To Be Your Girlfriend
by Skates16
Summary: Oneshot. “Why is he always trying to get her attention?” She said and started to stab her fork into a tomato. “Uh, because she’s the prettiest girl in school?” Tucker said. “Not helping!” Sam said and started to eat her salad, well what was left of it.


**This is a one-shot and I have to say songfic because I did add the lyrics. So, please read and tell me what you think. It's Danny and Sam with the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne which kinda sums up how Sam feels. Not much more to say, except that I'm new to Danny Phantom stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the lyrics to 'Girlfriend' by Avril.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Sam stabbed at her salad as she watched Danny start to flirt with Paullina, yet again! Tucker sat down opposite her and watched as she tried to kill her lettuce. "Sorry to disappoint you Sam, but your salad was never alive." He said. Sam glared at him and looked back at Danny.

"Why is he always trying to get her attention?" She said and started to stab her fork into a tomato. "Uh, because she's the prettiest girl in school?" Tucker said. "Not helping!" Sam said and started to eat her salad, well what was left of it.

"Hey guys!" Danny said as he sat down next to Sam. She glared at him. Tucker looked from Sam to Danny, who hadn't noticed that she was glaring daggers at him. "Did you ask Paullina out again?" Tucker asked. Danny started to laugh a bit and looked at Sam. "Uh, no." Sam rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll see you two later." She said and stormed off. Danny looked back at Tucker who was trying not to laugh. "Ok, so I did and she rejected me, again." Danny said. Tucker nodded and turned his attention to his hot dog.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the mother princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Sam sat in class and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying and not to Danny, but it was kinda hard when he was trying to get her attention. "Sam!" He whispered. Sam turned in her seat.

"What Danny?" She said. "Miss Manson and Mr Fenton, talking in class I see?" Mr Lancer said. Sam turned in her seat quickly. "I'll be watching you two lovebirds." He said. Both of them were about to protest and say they weren't lovebirds when Lancer started teaching again.

"Sam!" Danny said. Sam shook her head and looked down at her notebook. She was drawing pictures again, which normally happened when Danny tried to ask Paullina out. Now it was ways in which she could get rid of the stuck up popular girl and get Danny to notice her.

"Sam, please talk to me!" Danny said. Sam sighed. "After school." She said.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"Sam, what was wrong with you today at lunch?" Danny asked as he met up with Sam and Tucker outside the school. '_What's wrong with me?! I like you Danny, more than a friend and all you do is flirt with Paullina!_' Sam thought. She didn't say this out loud though.

"Nothing. Just forget about it." She said and started walking. Danny looked at Tucker who was so engrossed in his PDA that he didn't have the slightest idea what had just happened. "Are you two just going to stand there or what?" Sam said to them.

Danny grabbed Tucker's shirt sleeve and dragged him along as they caught up with Sam. The three friends then headed to Nasty Burger.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_­

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

"Oh cool! I just got a high score!" Tucker said as he played a game on his PDA. Sam looked at Danny to see what he thought of this (Tucker had been shouting that for the past 10 minutes) and caught him looking at her. He blushed and quickly looked away.

'_Ok, weird._' Sam thought. Then the door opened and in came Paullina followed by the rest of the cheerleading squad. Sam looked over at Danny and waited for him to start going into his daydreaming state about Paullina, but he didn't.

'_No, now he is seriously freaking me out now._' She thought. "Danny, are you feeling ok?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her surprised. "Yeah, why?"

"Because Paullina is here, or haven't you noticed?" She asked. Danny looked behind him and then back at Sam. "Yeah, so?" He asked.

"So have you finally given up on her?" Sam asked, getting a bit too excited. Danny shook his head and Sam then glared at him. "Well, actually for now yes." He said.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

"Danny, there are way better girls out there for you then Paullina." Sam said as they left their favourite hang out. Danny just shrugged and Sam moaned in frustration. Tucker took this as his cue to point something out. "Yeah, like Sam! Danny, why don't you ask her out? Come on, everybody knows you want to." He said softly so only Danny heard him.

"Tucker!" Danny said. Sam looked at the two boys and stopped walking. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Danny went red. "Nothing." He said and glared at Tucker, who moved over to Sam.

"Why don't you tell him your feelings?" He asked her. Sam glared at him. "It's none of your business Tucker when I tell him." She said. "Tell who what? What are you two hiding?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Sam said and carried on walking. Danny looked at Tucker who just grinned. "See you later!" He said and ran off in the direction of his house. Danny ran towards Sam to catch up with her.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend _

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it going to sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

"Tucker is so dead." Sam said as she entered her room. "Yeah." Danny said as he followed in behind her. Sam sat down on her bed and Danny watched her. "Do you really like Paullina? Why do you keep trying your luck with her, there are better girls out there for you." Sam said, picking up the conversation that they didn't finish.

Danny sat down next to her. "Like who?" He said. '_Like me!_' She thought. "Uh, I don't know. Someone you know for starters. Also someone the popular kids would call a 'geek' or whatever." Sam said, subconsciously hinting at her.

"Oh, is there any girl like that at our school?" Danny said, trying to think. Sam groaned in frustration and fell back on her bed. "How clueless can you be? Yes Danny, there is a girl at our school like that! You know her!" She said.

Danny lay back on the bed and faced Sam. "You mean you?" He asked. "Yes! Finally you get it!" She said and then quickly covered her mouth. Oops! "You like me, as in more than a friend?" Danny asked.

'_Too late now, got to tell him the truth._' She thought. Sam sighed and nodded. She looked up at Danny, waiting for the rejection which she thought was going to come, but it didn't. Instead, Danny closed the gap between then and kissed her. It was definitely not a fake-out make-out.

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it going to sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?! _

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

"Hey guys!" Tucker said the next day at school as Danny and Sam arrived. There was something different about them, but Tucker couldn't tell what. He looked at them to figure out what was so different about them. Then he noticed they were holding hands and they were smiling.

"Uh, is there something you would like to tell me?" He asked the two. They both nodded. "Wait, let me guess. You two are finally together?" He asked. They nodded and again and Tucker jumped into the air. "I won the bet! I won the bet!" He started singing.

"Uh, what's this about a bet?" Danny asked. Tucker stopped jumping up and down. "Oh, uh nothing! I have to go see Mr Lance about some work! See you!" He shouted at them and ran off into the building.

"I hope that's not the response we get from everyone." Sam said. As they walked into the building, everyone looked at them, then their linked hands. "They're together! You owe me $50!" Could be heard through out the school. "This is going to be a long day." Danny said. Sam smiled and kissed him on the cheek. '_Or not._' He thought.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

**Uh, I didn't really like the ending. I was trying to end it off on a funny note, and I used the overused excuse of everyone having bets and stuff. Hehe, sorry! I know, there was no fluffy moments and all that happened was they kissed, but this was my first time at writing with them. If you really like fluffy moments with Danny and Sam, I'll come back with a story about that. Cool! So, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


End file.
